Love can happen anywhere!
by TheSexyLatinaDancer Mimi
Summary: AngelCollins fic..I suck at summarys.. HIGHSCHOOL FIC! Includes MimiRoger and a little Maureen. Its my first fic so please be nice! More chapters to come!
1. The new kid

First year of high school, for Angel Dumott Schunard at least. The young drag queen had just moved into town with his mother, Isabella and his father Carlos. Angel was always a straight A student, especially when it came to math and science. He was forced to move from his home after his little brother was killed in a drive by. All of the money for the funeral had them nearly poor. They were had to sell their home and car, along with some valueables. They had just enough for Angel, his parents and his little brother, Polo to move to a loft in East Village New York.

Angel was asleep, it was nearly 7:30am when his alarm went off. He groaned and hit the snooze button. Smiling, he closed his eyes to get more sleep. That was quickly interupted by the sound of his brother coming into his room and jumping onto his bed, knocking off Angel's stuffed animals he treasured. Angel stirred in his sleep, opening his eyes only to be blinded by the rays of the sun peaking through his blinds and pink and blue curtains.

"Angel mom wants you downstairs now for breakfast! School's in an hour." Polo said boucning on Angel. Sure he was 15, but he could be a real pain in Angel's ass when he acted like a little child. Angel took his pillow and hit Polo with it then covered his head. Polo rolled his eyes and jumped some more, then smacked Angel's ass. "Get up! I'm getting all the jelly then.." he smirked knowing it would get Angel's attention.

Just as he suspected, Angel shot up and got out of bed.

"Hell no, squirt!" Angel said, and hurried getting out of bed and pushing past Polo and running downstairs. He ran in and sat down on the chair that had the jelly in front of it. Just a little but oh well! It was enough for one person, Angel. He got a piece of bread and slapped some jelly on it, downing it before Polo made it down.

"You ate it all?!" Polo yelled.

"What does it look like?" Angel smirked.

"Gimmie some!"

Angel stuck out his tounge, the bread and jelly on there. "Want it?" he laughed at the face Polo made.

Angel's mom, Isabella walked in. "Stop the fighting, boys. Angel get dressed and get to school. You have to get early to get your books and locker." she said. Her voice was firm, but soft and sweet. Angel smiled and got up and went upstairs.

He rushed making his bed sloppily and put on a tight lime green shirt and tight jeans with holes in the thigh and knee. Once he was done he brushed his short hair forward, making little waves in his hair and and doing a quick shape up on his girlishly trimmed eyebrows. The phone rang and he jumped onto his bed, rolling onto his stomach he answered it.

"Hello? Angel here!" he smiled.

"Hola chica! Wanna walk to school together?" a female voice asked him.

"Sure Meems! I gotta leave early though..like 5 minutes." he said.

"Good I'll be over in 3." Mimi said and giggled. Before Angel could answer, he heard the dial tone. He got his fresh new notebooks and pencil then went downstair.

"Bye Mami!" he called out and went outside sitting on the pourch until Mimi came into view.

Mimi Marquez was Angel's only friend right now. He'd lived there in New York for a nealy a month. They'd met when a few guys tried beating him up calling him 'fairy and faggot.' They'd already gotten pretty close, sharing secrets and sleeping over eachothers homes on weekends. He met Mimi's boyfriend Benny once but they broke up so Angel had one friend. She was extremely hyper so it was great.

Mimi walked down the pathway, halfway anyways. "Come on, Ang." she said motioning for Angel to come over. He got his bag and walked over to her smiling. She hugged him and took his head, leading him to the school. It was about 10 minutes later when the school came into view. Angel's heart started pounding from nervs. He hated being the new kid to a school, all the weird nicknames he always got and it was hard for him to make friends.

They got on campus and Mimi dragged Angel inside and to the main office. A tall white man with glasses and a recedeing hairline came behind the counter.

"Mr. Schunard right?" the man said. His voice was raspy and Angel could tell he had smoked a ciggarett before coming into school. His teeth wee crooked and yellow and his mustash disgusted Angel. It was bushy and brown with some grey in it.

"Yes, sir." Angel replied nervously.

"Ok, go down the hall and make a left. When you come across a red door knock and Mr. Collins will help you." he said and walked away.

Mimi giggled and pulled Angel out of the office. She brought Angel to the door and she knocked for him. Mimi crossed her arms waiting patiently, or trying to. She seen a friend down the hall and waved. "Be right back Ang.." she ran off down the hall, knocking all of Angel's things down. He groaned and rolled his eyes before bending down. The door opened and a tall black man came out. He looked about Angel's age and he seen Angel scrambling for his things. He bent down and helped him pick up a few books and papers.

"Thanks, sir." Angel said.

"Your welc-" he was cut off when they looked up at the same time and locked eyes. They stared at eachother and both their cheaks went a rosy pink color. The black man cleared his throat and stood up. Angel fallowed suit.

"Uh, here." he said handing Angel his things. Angel smiled and took them.

"Thank you.." he said weekly. The black man smiled.

"Your welcome. Um, are you here to see me?" he asked. Angel nodded.

This man was amazing, he looked about 18 and had a neatly shaven gotee. His brown stripped shirt matched his eyes perfectly and he had the cutest smile.

"Yes, I'm Angel." he said snapping out of his daze.

The man smiled and held out his hand. Angel took it and shook it. "I'm Tom Collins, please call me Collins." his smile never disappeared.

Angel nearly melted.

_**So what do you think? Its my first fic so please be nice..Reviews please!**_


	2. New friend and new crush

Angel's heart pounded as he stared at Collins. He couldn't understand why, but he noticed both him and Collins were blushing. Collins frowned and cleared his throat.

"Ok _Angel, _your the new boy I heard about. You need..?" Angel's knee's felt weak and like jello as Collins said his name.

""Yeah um, I need my locker and my schedual." Angel replied. He fixed his shirt and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

Collins smiled and nodded and went back into the room. Angel leaned against the wall with a grin across his lips. Mimi came skipping down the hall and back to Angel. She seen the grin on Angel's face and peaked in the room, seeing Collins she started giggling hystericaly. Angel cocked an eyebrow looking at her.

"What?!" he asked. Mimi continued giggling. Collins came back out and and motioned for Angel to fallow. Mimi came along too, unable to resist, she pulled Angel to the side when Collins reached Angel's new locker and started putting in the combination.

"Do you like Mr. Collins?" Mimi asked in a whisper.

Angel gasped and pinched Mimi. "No way!" he shouted. Collins turned and gave them both a weird look which just made Angel blush and look down. Mimi giggled.

"I'll just talk to you later in lunch, or if we have classes together. Bye!" she said and ran off before Angel could reply.

Angel heard a click and the locker was open. Collins wrote some things on his clipboard and then gave Angel two pieces of paper. One with his locker number and combo, and the other with his schedual. Angel thanked Collins and then he walked off. Angel sighed watching him walk away then looked back to his new locker. It was very, odd. Inside was lots of grafitti about people who loved someone or curse words that made Angel frown like "faggot suck- no one gives a fuck." He put inside his sweater that he was carrying and shrieked when his finger touched a piece of gum that was on the side of the locker. "Gross.." he said and shut his locker. When he turned a big black bald kid was standing behind him with a few of his friends.

"Hey, your that new kid right?" He said. Angel nodded holding his books to his chest.

"Hey Benny, he's that fag boy that's friends with you ex." some chubby kid behind the so-called Benny kid said. Benny laughed.

"Great, we got anouther fairy in school!" he said and shoved Angel against the lockers. Angel winced and rubbed his head. He whimpered quietly and tried to walk away.

"I gotta g-get to class." he said in a low voice. Benny grabbed him by his collar and brought him close.

"Listen faggot, get in my way and I'll wreak you." he said and pushed Angel as he walked away.

Angel made a fist in frustraition and looked at his schedual. _Philosophy._ He hadn't remember picking that as in elective but looked at the room number and found a few kids standing outside the doorway. Mimi was there! wait..now she's running over to a few girls. Angel rolled his eyes and stood inline with the others. They were being loud and throwing things at eachother and joking. Angel smiled a little at one but was shot a look so he looked away. The kids started going inside and Angel fallowed. He took a seat near the front and the back-the middle if you will. They were two personed seats so someone was going to have to sit with him. A thin blond haired boy came in, laughing and poking Mimi. She smiled and waved at Angel then took a seat with some girl.

Angel looked at the blond boy who had now sat next to him. He had long-ish durty blonde hair and looked like the kind of kid that would be a rockstar. The boy smiled at Angel. "Hey, I'm Roger you must be Angel, Mimi's friend." he said and put his hand out. I shook it and he started telling me about himself, I hadn't gotten a chance to say a word to him. I found out that he has a huge crush on Mimi but is dating a girl named April and he doesn't want to hurt her. Also that he does play the guitar. Roger went on and on and Angel couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" Roger said and took a deep breath, probly from all his talking.

Angel smiled shaking his head. "Nothing, your just very interesting." Angel replied with little giggle. Roger studied Angel for a moment then opened his mouth to say somthing but turned when he heard the door open. The teacher walked in and it was_**Collins**_Angel couldn't believe it..Collins was the teacher? No way! Impossible. Angel couldn't help but lean over to Roger.

"He the teacher?" Angel asked. Roger nodded.

"Yeah, he's so awsome! Actually hangs with me, Mimi and all our other friends. You should come sometime." Roger said and looked to Collins who started writing an assignment on the black board, it was actually green but whatever. Angel couldn't believe it, Collins was his teacher. Everyday for the next year, he would be sitting in a classroom being taught by him for 50 minutes. Listening to his wonderful voice, getting to watch him. It was going to be wonde-wait! What was Angel thinking? Maybe he was getting a crush on Collins but, who couldn't? He was gorgeous!

Before Angel knew it, class was nearly over and Angel had a homework assignment alread. He had no clue what he was supposed to do or how to do it. After class Angel went to Collin's desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Angel nodded. "Yes, I don't understand today's lesson. Can you help me?" he asked. Collins looked at his computer.

"Well I'm busy until about six, mind coming over my house?" he asked Angel. Angel's jaw nearly dropped.

"Yeah um, sure six then. I'll be there." Angel said studdering and hurried out of class when Collins gave him his address.

Angel walked to his next class, one thing on his mind. He was going to Collins house, how exciteing, how amazing! Angel couldn't believe his luck. Sure he had a crush on his teacher but this teacher was young and very very sexy. Is that so bad? Angel went to Mimi, he had to let it out. He tapped her shoulder and smiled.

"You ok, chica?" she asked. Angel grinned widely.

"I'm going over Collins's house! He's so cute!" he shouted to her. He got a few laughs from people but didn't care at the moment, he was falling for his teacher and it felt right.

**So how's that for my second chapter? Reviews please! Sorry its kinda short..I was being rushed.**


	3. Embarrasment

**SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG. Been caught up with school, parents and rping**_** on myspace**_**. But finally, here's chapter 3! Enjoy.**

"Congradulations chica!" Mimi shrieked wrapping her arms around Angel tightly. Angel gasped and hugged Mimi back, confusion was writting all over his face.

"Meems its not a date, its just us studying together." he said.

"Yeah, you can study eachother."

"Mimi!"

"What? You'd be soo cute together!" she giggled and Angel mearly rolled his eyes. Mimi nodded taking note of this. "Ang c'mon, he is a total catch and so are you. Plus I've never heard him speak of a girlfriend so..." she winked and Angel couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, but I'm a student. No way he feels for me. Mimi I just met the guy!" he was starting to get annoyed but the conversation was interesting up to the point were an oddly actrive blonde kid walked over and put his arm around Mimi's waist. Mimi let out anouther high pitched shriek and turned kissing the blonde kid firmly on the lips. Soon enough they had a small make-out session going on and Angel was getting annoyed sence he was completely forgoten about.

"Hello? Teacher crisis still at play over her." he said tapping Mimi's shoulder. She pulled from the kiss with the kid and he wiped away the glitter pink lip gloss that was left on his lips from hers.

"Sorry Ang, this is my boyfriend Roger. Rog, this is Angel my best friend who has a big crush on Mr Collins." she introduced them, but Angel only got more frustraited with his introduction.

"Thanks soo much Meems." he said. Roger smiled at Angel though and stuck out his hand and Angel shook it gladly. "Hello, I'm Angel." he said.

"Roger." Roger said nodding his head in a way of saying hello. This kid looked like a rock star, with his black leather jacket, longish curly blonde hair and jeans with wholes in certain places. Also a jain with skulls on it hung from his butt pocket and to a hook on his belt holder. The bell rang and next class.. art. Yes! Angel loved art, before he moved he had portraits and paintings of people, places or odd things that just came to mind stapled and taped everywhere in his room. He loved drawing people, it was his specialty. He'd drawn Mimi a few times, face pictures and even a few nude pictures. They were best friends, he was gay so seeing her naked did nothing what so ever to him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel now met some anouther friend of Mimi and Roger. A tall skinny white kid, very very white acually but he was a cutie too in Angel's eyes. His name was Mark, and he was very open which made Angel laugh but he thought it was okay. He found out, without asking, that Mark was currently single, were he lived, his father was abusive kinda like Angel's and he was bisexual. Angel smiled finding this out, but Collins was locked on his mind, and all 4 of the new friends were talking about Angel and Collins. And was just sitting with his ankles crossed embarrased out of his mind.

"So how should he dress?" Mimi asked Roger and Mark. They were acting like Angel wasn't there, just making desicions for him and what not.

"I got some cool clothes he can wear." Roger offered looking at Angel. Angel just smiled slightly and looked at the teached. He was the only one out of the four actualy working on what the teached wanted them to do. But of course because he was obsessed with art and thought he'd actually make it somewhere one day with his talents and Mimi and his mother agreed.

"No he wears womens clothes too. Should he go it drag?" Mimi asked. This of course made Angel blush because both boys looked at him strangly but Mark was the first to smile then Roger.

"You'd make a beautiful women, Ang."

"Thanks Mark." Angel replied giving him a warm smile then got back to his drawing.

"Drag huh? Thats cool. I got dressed up once by Mimi and her mother, not much fun but if you like it then I'm okay with it." Roger said. Angel looked up at the rocker and smiled wider than before. It was nice to see people could be so understanding and welcoming about him being a gay transvestite. People who discovered his secret always make fun of him or beat him up which sucked ass.

"Yeah Mimi showed me the pictures." Angel said looking from his work, to the teacher then back to the group. Roger was blushing now and Angel loved it. He actually had friends, non-gay friends who accepted him. He felt so lucky he moved here and met these people. Soon enough class was over. English, Science, lunch. Gym sucked to high heavens for Angel. Mimi was in that class, but so was this Benny kid who kept calling Angel a faggot and fairy and other mean homophic names. Angel just ignored the bald kid and walked away, only to break out in laughter when Mimi called him a milk dud.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it was after school and Angel was at his locked trying to open it. He couldn't get the damn thing to open and it annoyed him so so much. "Fuckin, ass." he mummbled and kicked the locker and heard laughter behind him. He turned and saw Mimi, Roger and Mark standing there, Roger's arm around Mimi's waist and Mark holding some books to his chest the way the girls did.

"Issues much?" Mimi said giggling. Angel rolled his eyes. "I can't open the damn thing.." he mummbled.

"Yeah.. So Angel? I'm having a party tomarrow night and you can come. I'll even invite your dream man." Roger said in a sing songy voice. Angel rolled his eyes but a smile was forming.

"I'll think about it." he said. Roger laughed and nodded but there was silence soon and Angel turned seeing them quiet and Mimi smirking. "What?" he looked confused as hell and turned to his side seeing the sexy teacher, Collins. Mr Collins.. mmmm that sounded so sexy. "He-hello Mr. Collins." he said shyly.

"Hey. Locker trouble?" the sexy teacher asked. Angel mearly nodded and moved aside watching Collins unlock the locker with perfect ease. "There you are, Ang." he said patting Angel on the back only causing him to blush more. He simply nodded meaning thanks and Collins laughed a little.

"Hey teach, wanna come to my party tomarrow? Its gonna be awasome like last time." Roger said breaking the silence. Collins shrugged and looked at his watched then to the rocker.

"Yeah I'll come over for a bit. I can liven it up." Collins finally said. Angel's face lit up and Mimi giggled noticing it. Angel caught himself smiling widely blushed looking down then to Collins. "I'll see you there, right Mr. Schunard?" he asked. Angel shrugged shyly, his heart beatings 100 miles a minute and it felt like it was gonna burst through his chest and onto the floor.

"Possibly.. I don't know yet." he said. Collins shrugged and looked at his watched again. _Uh, he's so cute why can't he be all mine!_ Angel thought. His mind was going wild as he stared at the chocolate mans face. His full pink lips and the way his tounge licked them before be spoke. He was just...uh! So sexy Angel couldn't bare it.

"Okay well I got to go to a meeting. I'll see you later, Angel." Collins said with a smile and he waved to everyone before leaving. All eyes imediatly locked on Angel causing him to take a step back.

"Uh, hello?" he said feeling awkward at the smirks he was recieving from the three. "Is there somthing on my face? What!?" he said rubbing his face and fixing his shirt. They all laughed pointing at him. Mimi puckered her lips and made kissing noises to Angel and he only blushed more than he already was.

"Angel and Collins sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-" Mimi started and Angel cut her off.

"Okay can we stop being childish for a few moments please? I'll admitt he's a hottie and I'd love to kiss him but must you make fun of me? God.." he said rolling his eyes yet again at her and turning and walking away after he got his note book and shut his locker. Mimi, Roger and Mark soon ended up beside Angel as he walked across the street of the school grounds. He tried hard to make it seem like he was annoyed but he couldn't hide his smile.

"Hey guys." he said as he walked trying to act casual like they weren't there.

"So, Collins got a nice butt huh?" Mimi said. Angel started laughing and playfully slapped her shoulder. "Well c'mon, he does. The way he walked away with his hips swaying side to side.." she winked at Angel and he mearly nodded.

"Yeah I noticed. So, you coming over for a little bit before I go?" Angel asked her trying to get the subject off of the sexy teachers nice ass.

"Yeah sure. We can talk and shit.." she said. Angel gave her a look and she sighed. "But not completely everything will be about the teacher you love." she finished.

"Meems! Come on!" he laughed and grabbed her arm dragging her accross the street towards his home. She giggled and looked back waving to Mark and blowing a kiss to Roger who blew one back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the Schunards, it was 5:30pm and Angel had to go to Collins' home in a few minutes. Just as Angel thought, Mimi talked about Collins the whole time but after a while it died down to just what could possibly happen then to something reasonable like what should Angel wear.

"No Mimi!" Angel shouted.

"Why not?!" she shouted crossing her arms.

"Mimi I just met the guy, no way am I dressing like that!"

"He'll love it."

"No, he'll call me a gay fairy like everyone else."

"How do you know? He seems to like you.. he called you by your nickname." Mimi said sweetening her voice up.

"Mimi, I'm not going in drag. Can we find somthing else? Ripped jeans and a tight shirt?" Angel asked desperately. Mimi sighed and nodded finally giving in. Its not that Angel was shy or embarrased to wear drag, just in front of Collins. He was a teacher Angel found to be very sexy and was about to go to his house. His heart was racing and his palms were sweaty.

"Relax Ang. Its just a tutoring lesson." Mimi said, for once being reasonable and comforting Angel. He nodded and watched Mimi as she picked out a pair of dark blue jeans with a few rips and tears and a tight red shirt that showed his abs and chest nicely. The young latino soon finished getting dressed and putting on black eye liner, the only make up he'd wear out of drag, and got his note book.

"Okay, I'm ready to go." he said. Mimi smiled and hugged him.

"Don't be so nervous, its just a lesson." she reminded him.

Angel nodded, "Yeah your right. A lesson with a very very sexy teacher.." he finished. He walked out of his home and started down the street to Collins home. It was nice, pretty normal looking house but once he got inside the patio it was beautiful. Flowers and a nice french vanilla scent everywhere. He peared into the window and saw Collins sitting on his couch watching Tv seemingly drinking a smoothie. He knocked three times and backed up waiting for Tom Collins, the sexy philospy teacher.

The door opened

"Hello Angel.."

_**okay yeah it took me a lot longer than i promised but I'll be quicker with these chapters. So reviews please? How'd you like it? next chapter within 2 weeks.**_


End file.
